


Trip or lost?

by MurderInk



Series: Hawaii [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderInk/pseuds/MurderInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do if you were knocked out by your childhood friend and then you woke up on an island? Arthur Kirkland keeps saying that we are fine and everything is part of his plan, but I seriously think we got shipwrecked as I see no one around." While trying to survive crazy adventures the two of them start to get along better but how far will their relationship go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Once upon a time..."_

I could feel the wind caressing my back and my eyes shut open even though I did not want them to. My vision was blurry as I had my glasses taken off the other day and all I could see was a mixture between bright cheerful colors and dark shades. My bed sheets were silky and they smelled like the ocean. I didn't feel like getting off of my bed, but my alarm clock went all ramping making lying in bed impossible. With my left hand I searched for my glasses which should have been on the bedside, but they didn't seem to be there. I continued to explore the surface with my fingers hoping to find them. Damn, my eyesight is really bad.

Ha! Found them. Once I put them a burst of colors overwhelms me and I found myself smiling. I've always liked bright colors. My room was usually messy, but that morning it was completely cleaned up and my eyes went wide in surprise. I couldn't recall when I had tidied it up. Yesterday, when I reached home I threw myself on the sofa and watch TV until I fell asleep. Come to think of it, how did I reached the bed?

I shrugged my shoulders and got up, stretching my back. A loud yawn escaped my lips as doing so. Scratching my head I went forward wanting to look at my calendar, but it was nowhere to be found! What the...? It was like a daily routine for me. I woke up, I stretched my body and then I checked the calendar. What the heck did I do last night?

I stormed out of my room entering the kitchen when I stopped and froze.

"Oh, you are awake at last," he said while sitting at my table sipping his black tea.

"Wha-what a-are you doing here?" I almost shout. How can he act so innocent?

"Well, that's rude. I came here to see you just like a good big brother," he taunted a smirk playing on his lips. "Anyway, your flat was in a complete mess so I tidied it up for you. You should thank me, it was a real pain in the arse to do it," he sighed and took another sip from his tea.

"Well, thanks," I mumble and take a seat. Then I observe that he made me pancakes. "Are these poisoned or what?" I ask confused. His cooking was terrible and I have told him that always but I guess he never listened.

"Belt up, you git. Francis taught me how to make them," his green eyes looked away and his thick eyebrows frowned. I chuckle and he glares at me. "Never mind, though. Eat them and then go dress your lazy arse. We are going out."

"Wait, wait, wait! Firstly you barge into my flat then you stick your nose into my stuff and now you are telling me we are going out? We haven't talked for, like, ages and now you show up demanding things? Are you drunk again, Arthur?" I burst out waving my hands furiously in the air like a bird.

"Bejesus! Youngsters nowadays are really annoying. I knew I should have knocked you out," with that he got up and came near me. What happened next was totally unexpected and my vision went all black. He really knocked me out!

My name is Alfred F. Jones, I'm 22 years old and I am from the U.S.A. I am a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. My hobbies are playing computer games, eating hamburgers and going out with my friends. I am a sociable person and I totally love junk food although I know it's not healthy. To keep fit I do a lot of sport and from time to time I eat only vegetables and fruits, although I don't really like their taste. Also, I work as a photographer and I have a lot of free time.

My crazy adventure begins when, my childhood friend, Arthur Kirkland comes to my place and knocks me out. Why? Just why?


	2. Salty breeze and sparkling stars

**"Maybe we are fated to fade, but our bond will disobey this rule... "**

The air was heavy, hot and dry, laden with different scents, scents I did not know of until that moment. I wanted to open my eyes, to examine my surroundings, but they refused to listen to me and they stayed closed, mostly because, somehow, I was being captured by the strange mix of perfumes. The next thing I realized was that my skin felt hot and sweaty. The sound of the waves, the chirp of an unknown bird that echoed in my ears, all these things made me sink in the sand. Wait, wait, wait a minute!

My eyes shut open, but I can see nothing clear. Why do I have my glasses off? And where am I? Somewhere near me, I see a silhouette, but I'm not sure of that. Is that person sitting down or am I imagining things? However, he or she, noticed me and came towards me. Something cold, metallic, touched my temple and suddenly my vision became clear once again.

In front of me, sitting on his ham's, was a man with messy, short blonde hair, fair skin. His nose wasn't too long or too short, it fitted his features. His lips were a curled in a small smile. He had thick, bushy black eyebrows, but at that time they weren't joined in a frown, in contrary they were relaxed. And his eyes...his eyes were probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. They were lime-green, a color that mirrored everything in them, but show nothing from the inside. I could see myself in those almost round, cat-like green orbs. It wasn't the first time I saw him, in fact, I had known those features for a long time, but that was the first time I had thought he was beautiful...

But the spell broke, the magic vanished and I was hit harshly by the reality. Indeed, Arthur did stay in front of me, but his little smile was gone, leaving me a bit disappointed. I lost my interest and I looked around. I gasp in surprise.

I was sitting under a palm tree, which didn't help me too much because all the sunlight fell on my skin, more or less. The ground was covered in soft, well-gnawed, hot sand. Behind Arthur was the sea, that was peacefully giving birth to white, small waves and was refreshing the air with exotic salted scents. I looked up, at the sky, and saw no clouds only a few birds passing across the blue surface. Behind my back there was a whole different story made up of tall nameless trees, bright colored flowers and other plants. All the greenery was gathered behind my back along with its animals in what we call jungle.

I look down to my feet and boom! Another surprise had yet arisen before my eyes. I wore blue shorts and a tank-top, probably. My gaze fell on Arthur, who had left me and at that moment he was probing the water with his foot. I stand up as well as I see no reason to sit down and join the blonde.

"What happened?" somehow I felt a bit anxious to ask, in case that was just a dream. I didn't really want to wake up. His lime-green pools turn to look to me, but I was fooled. His gaze landed somewhere next to me, but on me. Silence fell upon us and I didn't insist although I wanted to. Maybe it was just a dream.

He went forward without any explanation and my reached out for him, but remained hung up in the air. It had been an unconscious reaction and my hand fell next to my body. It must have been a dream, everything. Arthur was out of my sight, of my touch, just like ever. I must have dreamed of him being there, of him knocking me out or visiting me. We hadn't been talking for four years already, we weren't friends anymore. It was better that way.

I went back, under the tree palm. Why was I still dreaming that useless fantasy, I had no idea, but somehow, under that calm, yet fresh breeze, that gleaming sun, I fell asleep. How ironic, falling asleep while in a dream!

Cold. It was cold. But what woke me up wasn't the low temperature, nor the the bites that the mosquitoes, but my hungry stomach and the sound of burning wood. I sniffed the air and the scent confirmed. And for my surprise, I was still on the island and the sun faded already. Arthur was making the fire, sitting on his ham's again, with his back at me. I approached him on my tip toes, not daring to make too much noise and I caught a glimpse of what he was frying there before he turned to face me.

"Happy birthday, Alfred!" he said and smiled at me. I looked perplexed at the man in front of me. What was he talking about? "Don't tell me you have forgotten. Today is July 4th! Your birthday, remember?" My. Jaw. Dropped. How could I forgot about my own birthday?

"Thank you," I murmured but I still couldn't comprehend it all.

"Oh, come on, sit down," his finger pointed to the place he was sitting just a couple of moments ago. And I obeyed, charmed by the beautiful evening, or by the camp fire, if I could call it that, charmed by his unusual behavior. He sat near me.

"What happened?" I tried my luck again, thinking that maybe I wasn't dreaming.

"I thought I should make you a surprise and take you to a tropical island on your birthday," he said looking at the meat he was frying, rolling it on a stick. "I came to your place in the morning, cleaned everything up and then you woke. You were cheesing me off with your endless question so I had you out for a couple of hours, time in which Francis, Antonio and Gilbert helped me to dress you up, pack your things and get you on the airplane. And that's how we got here," Arthur told me in a nonchalant voice.

"It still makes no sense. Were are the others? Why are you cooking that thing, which, by the way, what the hell is that?" I felt like he was hiding something from me. "And more importantly why are you, of all the people, here? We haven't talked for four or five years, not a single word, nothing like that, yet you show up out of nowhere, dragging me in weird places." Arthur said nothing for a couple of moments and I was starting to believe he won't answer my questions, but he did in the end.

"The others, as you put it, are home doing what they are supposed to do on their free time." he paused and took the meat out of the fire. "And this is pork, what the bleeding hell did you think it is?" I look with a suspicious eye at it. "I am here because it's your birthday that's why," lime-green eyes looked away from me, to the jungle, as if he were nostalgic. "It's just the two of us," he said keeping his smile on his face, but his voice wasn't happy. He tried to appear indifferent and it would have worked if I wasn't the one who was talking with. Arthur could not fool me. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but a smile or two couldn't trick me. He shook the stick with the food and I took it from him, biting the hot flesh and at the same time confirming his affirmation. It was pork. "How is it?" he asked and I nodded. What a miracle! Arthur actually cooked something edible!

"Are ya sure ya don wanna any?" I asked my mouth stuffed with the food. Green orbs turned to look at me with disapproval.

"Belt up, you idiot! You aren't supposed to talk while eating. It's horrifying," he said in an utterly disgusted voice. "And I don't want any. My hunger went away when I saw you eating," again using his sarcasm to describe me. Arthur had always had a weird sense of humor and at beginning, when I had met him for the first time, I thought he really hated me. I guess his unusual behavior is due to him being a British man. I don't know much about other countries or cultures, but I've heard about the British black humor. Arthur wasn't a mean person, deep down in his soul maybe, he was nice, but he didn't let me see him that way. Not anymore. "We came here with Francis' private plane, which I piloted. Long time ago, I was a pilot, you know, so don't give me that look, brat," he smirked. Once again, he had been careful to remind me of our age gap. He was ten years older than me but looked younger. What a strange man!

"Yeah, yeah...I get it now," I say finishing the meat, throwing myself in the sand. The sky was incredibly clear, big, almost round, stars sparkled through the night. The formed complicated, abstract shapes, mostly, but there were those who looked like an ice-cream or like an alien, like a car or a hero. Maybe it was only my imagination, but I felt happy like a little kid seeing those fabulous things. I didn't even observe when Arthur had joined me in the smooth blanket of sand.

"Hey, is that a candle?" he asked after a while, interrupting my thoughts.

"Where? I don't see any," I say frankly.

"Near the chair!" he started to get impatient.

"What chair?" I wasn't fooling around, I swear!

"Busby's chair..." his words trailed off, carried by the salty breeze. Oh, Arthur, you were still so superstitious! I burst into laughter. Honestly, he hadn't changed at all!

"Do not bloody laugh!" he almost shouted, really angered that time. "Don't tell me, you only saw ice-cream, heroes and aliens, right?" Arthur questioned and I stopped laughing. How did he know? "You haven't changed one bit, Alfred," he said, his tone wasn't harsh or disapproving, but a little gentle and sad.

"Neither did you," I added and we both started laughing. It felt good to be together again. Maybe our friendship hadn't always been like those you see in soap operas, we bickered a lot, but there were those times when we fully understood each other without saying a word. Talking became useless so we just stood together, occasionally resting my head on his shoulder and vice versa.

Even today, as I am writing these words I don't know how much time we lay in the sand, looking at the stars feeling invincible and eternal.

He was the first to fall asleep, his were relieving the usual tense they wore during the day. He looked like a statue, forgotten about time and death, covered slightly by the sand. The moon, which looked like a boomerang, was faintly illuminating the water, the beach and him. He looked so different, as if he were a sleeping god, waiting to be awaken. Ah, nonsense!

I hadn't tried to move him as I didn't not want to disturb his sleep. Instead of that I stood there, watching him, watching the moon mirroring in the dark calm waters, charmed by the complexity of the sky, that was drawn in complicated designs. I stood up all night, hoping that the magical feeling would never fade away...

Alfred F. Jones,

4th July, 2013


End file.
